2020 Hypothetical Atlantic Hurricane Season (Port)
The 2020 Atlantic Hurricane Season was the most active hurricane season on record, with 42 storms, 25 hurricanes, 14 majors, 7 category 5s, 3 category 6s and 1 category 7. Xylona was the most intense storm, tying for the most intense storm on record worldwide, at 870 mbar. ImageSize = width:1000 height:300 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/02/2020 till:01/02/2021 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/02/2020 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_157–181mph_(252–292_km/h) id:C6 value:rgb(0.55,0,0) legend:Category_6_=_182–203mph_(293–327_km/h) id:C7 value:rgb(0.80,0,0.20) legend:Category_7_=_≥204mph_(≥328_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:09/02/2020 till:14/02/2020 color:C2 text:"Arthur (C2)" from:17/03/2020 till:20/03/2020 color:TS text:"Bertha (SS)" from:20/05/2020 till:25/05/2020 color:TS text:"Cristobal (TS)" from:02/06/2020 till:04/06/2020 color:TS text:"Dolly (TS)" from:11/06/2020 till:16/06/2020 color:C1 text:"Edouard (C1)" from:18/06/2020 till:25/06/2020 color:C4 text:"Fay (C4)" from:26/06/2020 till:29/06/2020 color:TS text:"Gonzalo (TS)" from:30/06/2020 till:02/07/2020 color:TD text:"Eight (TD)" from:02/07/2020 till:10/07/2020 color:C5 text:"Hanna (C5)" from:06/07/2020 till:11/07/2020 color:C1 text:"Isaias (C1)" from:13/07/2020 till:16/07/2020 color:C1 from:20/07/2020 till:21/07/2020 color:TS text:"Kyle (TS)" from:24/07/2020 till:27/07/2020 color:TD text:"Thirteen (SD)" from:26/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 color:C3 text:"Laura (C3)" from:03/08/2020 till:12/08/2020 color:C5 text:"Marco (C5)" from:07/08/2020 till:11/08/2020 color:TS text:"Nana (TS)" barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:18/07/2020 till:22/07/2020 color:TS text:"Josephine (C1)" barset:break from:11/08/2020 till:17/08/2020 color:C2 text:"Omar (C2)" from:15/08/2020 till:17/08/2020 color:TS text:"Paulette (TS)" from:20/08/2020 till:03/09/2020 color:C6 text:"Rene (C6)" from:24/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 color:C1 text:"Sally (C1)" from:29/08/2020 till:31/08/2020 color:TS text:"Teddy (TS)" from:01/09/2020 till:11/09/2020 color:C4 from:04/09/2020 till:10/09/2020 color:C3 text:"Wilfred (C3)" from:08/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 color:C7 text:"Xylona (C7)" from:09/09/2020 till:11/09/2020 color:TD text:"Twenty-Five (TD)" from:11/09/2020 till:17/09/2020 color:TS text:"Yuri (TS)" from:14/09/2020 till:22/09/2020 color:C4 text:"Zoe (C4)" from:18/09/2020 till:25/09/2020 color:C1 text:"Alpha (C1)" from:21/09/2020 till:03/10/2020 color:C5 text:"Beta (C5)" from:25/09/2020 till:26/09/2020 color:TS text:"Gamma (TS)" from:28/09/2020 till:02/10/2020 color:TS text:"Delta (TS)" from:02/10/2020 till:10/10/2020 color:C4 text:"Epsilon (C4)" barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:14/09/2020 till:20/09/2020 color:C3 text:"Vicky (C4)" barset:break from:06/10/2020 till:10/10/2020 color:TS text:"Zeta (TS)" from:07/10/2020 till:09/10/2020 color:TD text:"Thirty-Four (TD)" from:11/10/2020 till:15/10/2020 color:C1 text:"Eta (C1)" from:13/10/2020 till:17/10/2020 color:TS from:19/10/2020 till:02/11/2020 color:C6 text:"Iota (C6)" from:20/10/2020 till:30/10/2020 color:C5 text:"Kappa (C5)" from:24/10/2020 till:26/10/2020 color:TS text:"Lambda (TS)" from:29/10/2020 till:05/11/2020 color:TS text:"Mu (SS)" from:05/11/2020 till:09/11/2020 color:C1 text:"Nu (C1)" from:17/11/2020 till:26/11/2020 color:C3 text:"Xi (C3)" from:20/11/2020 till:23/11/2020 color:TD text:"Forty-Three (SD)" from:24/11/2020 till:30/11/2020 color:TS text:"Omicron (TS)" from:06/12/2020 till:14/12/2020 color:C1 text:"Pi (S1)" from:20/12/2020 till:25/12/2020 color:TS text:"Rho (TS)" from:28/12/2020 till:04/01/2021 color:C2 text:"Sigma (C2)" barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:20/10/2020 till:21/10/2020 color:TD barset:break barset:skip barset:skip barset:skip from:23/10/2020 till:26/10/2020 color:TS text:"Theta (TS)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/02/2020 till:01/03/2020 text:February from:01/03/2020 till:01/04/2020 text:March from:01/04/2020 till:01/05/2020 text:April from:01/05/2020 till:01/06/2020 text:May from:01/06/2020 till:01/07/2020 text:June from:01/07/2020 till:01/08/2020 text:July from:01/08/2020 till:01/09/2020 text:August from:01/09/2020 till:01/10/2020 text:September from:01/10/2020 till:01/11/2020 text:October from:01/11/2020 till:01/12/2020 text:November from:01/12/2020 till:01/01/2021 text:December from:01/01/2021 till:01/02/2021 text:January 2021 Systems Hurricane Arthur Subtropical Storm Bertha Tropical Storm Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Hurricane Edouard Hurricane Fay Tropical Storm Gonzalo Tropical Depression Eight Hurricane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Josephine Tropical Storm Kyle Subtropical Depression Thirteen Hurricane Laura Hurricane Marco Tropical Storm Nana Hurricane Omar Tropical Storm Paulette Hurricane Rene Hurricane Sally Tropical Storm Teddy Hurricane Vicky Hurricane Wilfred Hurricane Xylona Tropical Depression Twenty-Five Tropical Storm Yuri Hurricane Zoe Hurricane Alpha Hurricane Beta Tropical Storm Gamma Tropical Storm Delta Hurricane Epsilon Tropical Storm Zeta Tropical Depression Thirty-Four Hurricane Eta Tropical Storm Theta Hurricane Iota Hurricane Kappa Tropical Storm Lambda Subtropical Storm Mu Hurricane Nu Hurricane Xi Subtropical Depression Forty-Three Tropical Storm Omicron Subtropical Storm Pi Tropical Storm Rho Hurricane Sigma Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Record seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing Category:Future Seasons